


Love is Always Used Against You

by Marvelvirse



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark afraid, Torture, Whump, hostage, peter parker captured, tortured peter parker, tortured tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelvirse/pseuds/Marvelvirse
Summary: Tony knew people hated him. He knew that he had a line, heck, an army of people that would love nothing more than to watch him suffer. He knew, one day, those people would probably catch him, take him away, and torture him until his death. That was probably the fate of at least half of the hero’s he had ever met. But Tony never thought, never let his brain take him to such a dark place as to imagine that the way they would torture him, would be torturing Peter. But here he was.





	1. I just wanted Pizza bites

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS FIC AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Tony knew people hated him. He knew that he had a line, heck, an army of people that would love nothing more than to watch him suffer. He knew, one day, those people would probably catch him, take him away, and torture him until his death. That was probably the fate of at least half of the hero’s he had ever met. But Tony never thought, never let his brain take him to such a dark place as to imagine that the way they would torture him, would be torturing Peter. But here he was.  
———————————————————  
*5 hours earlier 

Tony’s head pulsed. The headache had been lingering all day, then really gotten intense at around 1am. 

Now it was 4am and it wasn’t any better. Tony rubbed his forehead gently, breathing out as if that would lessen the pressure on his skull. He had decided to lay in bed a few hours ago, but sleep was not coming. Tony lay, looking at the ceiling, and it got very boring. When the white paint started to become a TV screen to all his dark thoughts, he couldn’t take it anymore. With a defeated sigh, Tony swung his legs over the side of the bed, grumbling to himself about how annoying his brain was. 

The hall of the compound was dimly lit at 35%, and Tony walked in silence all the way to the kitchen, only stopping to grab two pills of ibuprofen from the bathroom. After grabbing a cup and plate, Tony opened the fridge and grabbed a jug of pineapple juice and a box of pizza bites. He stuck a nice portion of the bites into the oven and poured a glass of the yellow drink. Tony tossed the pills to the back of his throat and swallowed them down with the fruity drink. 

After a few minutes, Tony was walking to the elevator with a plate of snacks and a his cup of juice. However, he was rudely interjected when a big man in a ski mask stepped in front of him, pushing the food right out of his hand and onto the polished floor. Tony’s first reaction was confusion, the next was not so much fear as much as it was annoyance. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now and he had been looking forward to those pizza bite. 

Tony stepped back, rolling his eyes at the man, which seemed to take him back a bit. “Really? Was that necessary?” He scoffed. The man lunged, but Tony dodged easily with how slow his movements were. But the second surprise of the night came when a sharp prick hit his neck. He barely even had time to turn and look at the other five men in the room, one of which had just injected him with something, before he blacked out.  
———————————————————

When Tony woke, his headache was worse, not better. His chin was to his chest, and his eyes were heavy. His wrists and feet tied very uncomfortably with thick, itchy ropes. The chair he was sat in was a simple, silver metal, and it was welded to the floor. Tony had to fight the heavy feeling that slurred his body, and slowly lifted his head. He squinted and blinked at the light that was set up in front of him, causing his headache to stab angrily at him. He is in a fairly large, empty room other than the light. The walls and floor made of a smooth, dark grey concrete. A body moves forward from behind the light, getting where he could make out the person.

It was a woman, with dark brown hair and deep, almost back eyes. She was skinny and had on a black t-shirt and jeans, accompanied by grey surgical gloves and black boots. She studied him with her dead eyes, before a smile curled up her lips.

“Mr. Stark.” She mused, her voice clear and steady. “Pleasure to finally meet you.” She stepped closer, running a cold hand from his collar bone to his bicep. Tony scowled, looking her dead in the eye.

“The pleasure is not mine.” He retorts, and she regards him with a laugh. He really wish she would just cut to the chase, the chair was really uncomfortable and his head hurt.

“Oh, always firey.” She smiles, a bit too genuine for his liking. “Are you always so uptight, Mr. Stark?” She leans down closer to his face, and she actually smells pleasant, like honey. Tony figured he would hate honey from then on. 

“Without fail.” He says blankly. “Especially when someone spills my pizza bites and pineapple juice all over my floor.” He hisses, and the woman chuckles, spinning on her heels and walks in circles around him. Honestly, she didn’t seem like a psychopath. If Tony had met her in any other circumstance, he would of thought she was just your average, nice person. But considering the fact she had kidnapped, drugged, and tied him up, he figured she was as normal as she seemed.

“Oh Michael,” She rolled her eyes playfully. “He always did like to have a dramatic entrance. Sorry about that, Mr. Stark.” She then walks out of view, behind the light. But her voice is still loud and clear as she speaks. “Do you know why you are here, Tony Stark?” There is cluttering in the background as she speaks.

“Probably so you can kill me.” He remarks, and she squeaks with laughter, stepping back into view, a small device in her hand.

“Oh goodness! Are you always so dramatic?” She asks, kneeling down so she is eye to eye with him. Her expression becomes harder, and she grips his knee hard enough for it to be uncomfortable. “No, no, no, Mr. Stark.” She shakes her head, a few strands of her glossy black hair fall in front of her face. Her smile fading completely, and rage filling her eyes. “No, I’m going to make sure you suffer. And when you beg for death, I won’t give it to you. I’ll let you back out into the world, so you can live your life in a screwed up misery.” Her voice is almost a whisper and insanity seeps into it.

“Listen, that’s great and all,” he leans closer to her, he hopes she can’t hear his heart beating faster. “But once you let me go, you know I’ll kill you, right?” Her smile returns, but this time cold and calculating.

“Oh, I’m fine with that.” She says loudly, standing back up, throwing her hand in the air casually. “You think I’m scared of death, Stark? Oh no, as long as you suffer before I die, I’ll be happy to go.” Tony’s heart shutters, but he won’t let it show. He straitens himself in his chair, regarding her with an unfazed look.

“And what do you plan on doing, exactly?” He raises an eyebrow sarcastically. “I’ve already been tortured, what make you think yours will be different?” The amount of excitement that enters her features is nauseating. She laughs and claps her hands. 

“Oh, because Mr. Stark, I actually won’t be torturing your physical body,” She gleams down at the device in her hand, pressings button on the face of it delicately. A door to Tony’s left opens, it is pitch black in the other room and something covered with a massive cardboard box is rolled in by two men. The men leave it about five feet in front of him, before promptly returning back from where they came, and the door closes behind them. The woman steps up to the box, smiling giddily at it. “No, for. What I have studied on you Stark, this is going to be much more affective.” Her eyes shine coldly, and she reaches out, lifting and throwing the cardboard to the side.

Tony’s heart drops.

Oh jesus, no no no no no no no

A sturdy, metal table on wheels stands in front of him. And strapped to it in thick, iron cuffs around his neck, wrists, and ankles, lay Peter Parker. His shirt is off and sweatpants cover his legs, his whole body is pale and has a thin layer of sweat all over it. The kid shifts, groaning and opening his eyes. He blinks wildly when the light hits him in the face, and tries to shrink away. After a few seconds of trying to gain his thoughts, Peter’s head swivels toward Tony. His eyes go from confused too wide and fearful when they land in him. The kid speaks, his voice a whimper, and Tony’s heart sinks. 

“Mr. Stark?”


	2. I’m so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This woman was a creep, a psycho. And she was using one of Tony’s biggest loves agaist him, and Tony is not okay with it. But what can he do? The more he threatens, the more she will hurt Peter. Tony is completely lost for words.

“Peter?” Tony hated how his voice came out in a croak. But Christ- there was his kid. Laying, strapped down on a table, fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Tony wanted to reach out and grab him, take him far away from hear. The look Peter was giving Tony made him nauseous, what were they planning on doing to him?

“Mr. Stark? What’s going on?” The kid tries to keep his voice steady, but after being drugged, kidnapped, and restrained, there is a quiver in his usually excited tone. Tony tries to look brave, but it’s hard with the amount of fear and dread that surges through him.

They were going to hurt him.

Tony bites back the panic rising in his throat. “It’s gonna be fine, Pete. This psycho isn’t going to keep us here long.” He hissed, glaring at the woman. Her expression is pleased, but there is fury behind it. 

“Lesson one, I would be careful with your insults, Stark.” She reaches into her back pocket, a malicious look on her features, and in a swift movement, pulls out a pocket knife, thrusting her arm down and drilling the blade right into Peter’s thigh. Tony flinches so hard it’s a miracle his wrists don’t break, the struggles against the ties with no success. 

Peter, amazingly, doesn’t scream. Instead, the kids body goes ridged and he shuts his eyes so hard Tony was sure it would leave a bruise. No doubt he was biting back a cry. Then again it wasn’t by any means a super rare occasion or Peter to get stab wounds, he got them fairly frequently on patrol. So maybe he was getting use to it, which scared Tony even more.

“Never know what might happen.” The woman smirks, sliding the knife slowly from Peter’s flesh. Peter let’s out a whimper, his body is shaking. 

“Don’t touch him!” He screams, the rage flowing through his voice. He had to get them out of here. “Do whatever you want to me! Just don’t touch the kid!” Peters eyes shoot open, he blinks and his gaze find his, the kids eyes are rimmed with tears. He lets out a shaky breath, then turns toward the woman. 

“No-no, don’t hurt him. Don’t listen to him, take me. Please.” Tony’s heart goes still. The kid just got stabbed in the leg because of Tony, and yet he is defending him? The woman gives him a overly soft look, tilting her head and stepping forward. She runs a hand though Peter’s curls, and Tony snarls.

“What a sweet boy you are, I’m sorry you’re the only one who would be the most effective to hurt Tony. It’s a shame, really.” She gives Peter a sweet look, leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly, Peter tries to get away front he touch, but when your neck is latched down and your head is on a metal table, there is only so far you can go. Tony wants to vomit. This woman just stabbed a child and now she is kissing him? What kind of sick monster was she? She sweeps her hand along Peter’s cheekbone before turning to face Tony. “No wonder his pain will affect you so much, Stark.” Tony pulls against the restraints, growling like an animal. 

“You lay a another finger on him and I swear to-“ the lady proceeds to slowly pull the knife up into view again, halting Tony’s threats. She quietly clicks the knife open, and Tony doesn’t miss the way Peter flinches at the noise, and his chest tightens. The woman slowly places the knife blade against Peter’s chest, resting the tip on his bare skin. Tony’s heart throbs and pounds as its pulse quickens. Peter closes his eyes again.

“Lesson number two.” She spits, not taking her cold glare off Tony’s eyes. “Don’t threaten me, or else,” she lightly runs the knife from Peter’s sternum to his stomach. Peter shivers and bites his lip, Tony can feel the nervous energy coming off of him. He just wishes he could reach out and hug the kid, tell him it was okay-

Even though it wasn’t. It wasn’t going to be okay, not by a long shot.

“Got it?” She smiles, retreating the knife back into her pocket, and Tony feels like he can breath again. Peter also visibly relaxes, his muscles loosen and smooth back out, his back presses back down on the table. The calm, sweet demeanor returns back on the woman’s face. Tony swallows. If he were here alone, he would be cussing her out and threatening her to no end, but it was Peter’s safety that was on he line, not his. So he bites back his tongue.

“Got it.” He chokes, the pleased look on her face makes Tony sick. “At least tell me why. Why do you have us here? Who are you.” The amount of effort it takes to not put even an ounce of rage or sarcasm in his tone is unbelievable. Her smile fades to a sad, almost depressed look. She steps back to Peter, laying a hand on his chest, which earns her a unsure glare from Peter.

“Because, Tony Stark,” she sighs deeply, running her free hand over Peter’s cheek. “You killed my son. You tortured me, I am simply returning the favor.” She regards Peter with a genuinely sad, motherly type look, which would make since. “Which is why it makes it so hard for me to hurt this one.” She says, her eyes actually getting testy as she stares down at his kid. “You seem like such a wonderful boy, Peter. I’m so, so sorry you are so important to Tony Stark, baby.” At that moment, Tony was too. If he had just left Peter out of it, this wouldn’t of happened, he wouldn’t be here.

“Where? When? How did I kill him?” His voice lowered a bit, he really wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He was already painfully aware of innocent lives he had taken. If if he didn’t mean too, that didn’t mean that they weren’t dead. 

“New York. During the Alien fight. You missed one of your targets and hit a window instead. My boy was in that room, Mr. Stark. And you killed him instantly. He was no older than Peter, here.” Tony’s heart sank, guilt rushing in. He sinks down into his chair, staring at the ground. He was such a hypocrite. He had been so raged against Bucky Barns, Steve’s friend, for killing his parents. But in reality, he was worse than him. Because Bucky was being controlled, it wasn’t of his own will. But Tony? No, Tony actually shot a Kid, and who knows how many more, and didn’t even blink. Didn’t think about the consequences to his actions. How could he sit there, being so angry at this woman, when he had murdered her son. Tony cursed, closing his eyes. Suddenly very aware of the coldness of the room as he shivered.

“I- I’m sorry.” His voice is small, and he slowly opens his eyes to meet the woman’s again. “That shouldn’t of happened. Ever. I’m sorry. I never meant to-“ the woman slams her fist down on the table, right by Peter’s ear, a loud bang filling the air. Peter jerks and yelps. 

“No! No, it shouldn’t of Stark! And saying ‘you didn’t mean to’ or ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t make it better!” She is screaming now, anger and grief spilling from her mouth. Tony can’t blame her. 

“I-I know-“ Tony winces, not knowing what to say. Because what can he say? He couldn’t possibly defend himself from this. Because it shouldn’t. Of. Happened. Peter is the one who speaks up.

“Ma’am, I know that is horrible, trust me, I understand. I-I watched my uncle die right in front of me.” his voice is timid and breaks slightly when he mentions his uncle, and that seems to soften the woman a bit as she meets his eyes. Peter’s looks back up at her, his eyes pleading. “But hero’s can’t save everyone. I know that it still hurts, and I’m sorry that your son died, but they didn’t have much of a choice.” The woman’s tears fall, and Tony is sure that he’s broken her. Maybe she’ll let them go. She wraps her hands around the face, sniffing. 

“I know, but I have to avenge my son, baby. I’m sorry.” She shakes her head and stands, pulling the knife back up and just one look at Tony gets the rage burn though her again. She presses the blade into Peter’s tricep, immediately drawing forth a flow of blood. Peter whimpers and tries to yank his arm away, seemingly forgetting about the restraints until his face pales a bit at how hard he pulled, and he winces. The woman then proceeds to run a cut all the way down to his elbow. Peter gasps and let’s out a suppressed scream through his gritted his teeth, straining his head back against the table. Tony wants to gag and he throws himself toward the kid, shaking violently against the ropes. 

“Stop! No-no stop!” He screams, more desperate than angry. This shouldn’t happen to the kid. It should be him. It should be him. It should be him. 

The lady steps back, tossing the blade behind her, and Peter let’s out a shaky breath, a single tear tracing down his cheek. The woman turns on her heels, walking toward a door. She stops right as she gets to it, looking over her shoulder to stare at Tony. “My name is Simone, by the way.” And it’s that, she takes out the button from earlier, pressing it before slipping out through the door.

For a few moments, it is just Peter and Tony, and when the kid actually starts to cry, Tony thinks his heart is actually ripping itself in too. The kid takes in a ragged breath, looking over to his mentor.

“Not gonna lie,” his breath hitches as he tries to force down his sob. “I-I’m kinda scared, Mr. Stark.” The guilt that twists Tony’s chest is horrible. Because jesus, this was just a kid. Laying there, knowing more torture is coming. Tony leans his head back, forcing the tears rimming his eyes to stay away. He tries to compose himself, looking back down at Peter. He was so, so small. Just. A. Kid. 

“I know Pete, I’m so sorry kid-“ his apology is cut short when the door from which Peter came earlier opens again, and in comes the two men, coming to whisk Peter away to who knows where. Peter tries to look brave, but Tony can see the suppressed cries his tightened chest and quivering lip hold in. 

As the kid is almost out of sight, Tony can’t bring himself to do anything above a whisper, not trusting his own voice not to break. “I-I’m so, so sorry kid. I’ll get you out of this.” As the door shuts, Tony can only hope, pray, that the kids heightened abilities allowed him to hear his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s gonNA START GETTING REALLY INTENSE FROM HERE!!!! R u ready?!? I NOT! 
> 
>  
> 
> Pls leave comments and kudos, love you guysssssss <3


	3. A hammer to the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is trying hard to bite back his words from Simone. But when he lets a angered sentence fly, the woman is quick to take it out on Peter.

That night, Tony goes in and out of a light sleep about a thousand times. By morning, he feels more exhausted than rested. His headache is gone now, which is surprising considering all the stress, guilt, and fear that is running through his body. Something about sitting alone in a cold, cement room for hours on end with the loudest thing being your thoughts, is enough to drive a person to insanity.  
Especially when all of his thoughts are about Peter. 

Knowing that he was sitting in his own, quite, cold room, in misery. Tony was shivering and he was still in his long sleeve, warm pajamas. But Peter was shirtless, so the kid must be absolutely freezing. And it was going to get worse, because even after being isolated after stabbed and cut, he was going to be drug in here for more torture at some point. And those thoughts were killing Tony. He only could hope, that Rhodey or Pepper or somebody was close to finding them.

I am literally going to take Peter home after this, get him all fixed up (mentally and physically), bubble wrap him forever, and make sure he is never hurt again. He thinks, getting a bit loopy front the sleepiness. 

But when the door to his left creaks and opens, his grogginess is gone instantly. The woman, Simone, walks in. She is wear the same thing as the day before, except this time she has on white surgical gloves rather than grey ones. She looks at him blankly, and walks up to him without a word. She kneels down in front of him and inspects him like a display. She hums a bit, before standing and walking to her table.

“Good morning, Stark. Sleep well?” She asks calmly, fiddling with whatever was on that table. The clanking of metal makes Tony’s heart skip a beat, he can only imagine what type of horrible things she has on that thing that she is going to use on Peter.

“Surprisingly, no.” Sarcasm dripping from his voice as he shifts, his whole body sore from his uncomfortable night of sitting. “You know, metal chairs and ropes around your limbs don’t make for a very comfortable bed.” She huffs, not taking her attention off her work.

“Oh, so grumpy.” She mutters. “I slept quite well last night.” Tony scoffs, looking at her bitterly.

“I’m so happy for you.” He comments, she pauses for a moment, and from what he can see of her silhouette, it’s to look over her shoulder at him. She stares for a few seconds, before promptly returning to her previous task.

“I’ll let that comment slip, Stark.” She saids. “But don’t forget our rules, dear. You wouldn’t want to cause sweet Peter boy more harm than necessary.” She warns, and Tony instantly shuts his mouth. Not being able to bite back with insults and sarcasm was incredibly difficult. She notes his compliance and mutters under her breath. “Good boy.” 

“Please let me see him.” He forces himself to ask it completely seriously, not adding any undertone that might anger her. She steps back into view, leaning against the metal post the light is on.

“You’ll get to see him again, don’t you worry.” She waves her hand, toward the door Peter had been rolled into last night. “Peter is currently enjoying breakfast. With his Spider-Man metabolism, he needs to eat so he can be awake for the important stuff.” Tony’s blood runs cold. And suddenly the room around his is too warm and his body is too cold. His breaths stop, getting caught in his esophagus. The neck of his shirt suddenly feels too tight as the panic surges forward.

She knew. This psychopath knew who he was. 

“H-how- how did you-“ she laughs lightly at the horrified look on Tony’s face and the way he struggles to get his words out. 

“Oh, it wasn’t too hard to figure out when we found him in his room taking off the suit.” Tony almost vomits. 

No no no no no no no.

If they knew, it could make it so much more dangerous for the kid. It could ruin everything, it could get him hurt, or killed. Oh jesus, no no no no no no.

Nobody was supposed to know.

“Oh calm yourself Stark. I’m not out to ruin this kids life completely, just yours. If he gets out of here alive, I won’t tell. Besides, your going to kill me before I can tell anyone.” Tony thoroughly agrees with that statement, and he couldn’t help the snarl that escapes his lips. She gives him another warning look, but the curse word that flys at her is inevitable.

“I swear you’re not going to die quickly, not on my watch!” Simone straitens instantly, not saying a word, but her eyes are cold. And Tony almost swears out loud to himself.

Every time you slip up, his mind hisses, Peter pays for it.

Simone presses the button, and in no time Peter is back in the room, right in front of Tony. The kid could look worse, he definitely looks better than what was running through Tony’s head all that night, but he by no means looks good. He is still pale, and shivering. The bags under his eyes are more prominent than usual, and his eyes are red and puffy. But both the wounds from yesterday are completely gone. He shifts his head to look at Tony, and he even smiles slightly even though it’s a bit forced, Tony still cherishes it. Peter’s big, brown eyes meet his.

“H-hey Mr. Stark.” The guilt that pulls at Tony’s stomach hurts, because he knows that he won’t be smiling long. Despite it being the literal last thing he wants to do, he gives the kids a small smile back.

“Hey Pete, how you holding up, kid?” He shrugs slightly, not taking his eyes off his mentor. There is a longing in the expression of the kids face that makes Tony want to cry.

“I’m okay.” Lies. “They gave me a little to eat this morning. I-I probably shouldn’t of- but my stomach really hurt a-and so I did and I don’t think it was poison or anything-“ The kid looks almost guilty for eating, and Tony cuts him off quickly before he can ramble on, though he has to admit, hearing the kids voice is very grounding.

“Zip it, squirt. It fine Pete, I’m glad you ate.” Peter still looks like a kicked puppy, biting his lip nervously. 

“D-did you get any food, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks nervously, and Tony puts on his best lying face.

“Yeah Pete, they gave me a little.” Peter sees right through it, looking away and pursing his lips. He can only imagine how the kids brain is going crazy feeling guilty for eating when Tony didn’t. And he quickly tries to reassure him. “It’s okay kid. I’m okay.” Peter opens his mouth, but Simone steps forward and touches Peter’s face, instantly making the kid go silent.

“Hello there Peter.” She says, rubbing a small circle on his shoulder with her thumb. “How are we this morning?” He regards her coldly. 

“I want to go home.” He says quietly, and she nods.

“I’m sure you do, but you know I can’t let that happen. Your mentor over there had some rude words for me this morning, so let’s take care of that first.” She hisses, and Tony’s stomach drops.

You should’ve kept your mouth shut, Stark.

Simone slides a small hammer out of her back pocket, and Tony’s heart stops as does Peter’s breathing. He stares up at the woman, his eyes wide and fearful.  
Without hesitation, she lifts the metal objects above her head. Tony’s scream is drowned out by the beating of his heart that fills his ears.

Simone slams the hammer down as hard as she can, and Tony had to close his eyes as the head of the tool collides, with a sickening crack, against Peter’s left knee. The scream that rips from Peter’s mouth is maddening, numbing Tony’s feelings. He gags and shakes as he listens to Peter’s choked screams, for what seems like an eternity. He doesn’t dare open his eyes until the yelling fades into sobs. The sight sends Tony’s stomach in knots and chest squeezed so hard he can’t breathe.

Peter’s back is strained off the table, every muscle in his body ridged. His eyes are closed and tears streak down his face as he sobs through gritted teeth. His fists are clenched and a small flow of blood drips onto the table, presumably Peter digging his own nails into his palm. His knee is already discolored and shaped oddly. The rage in which Tony stares down Simone is more than words can speak.

“That’ll teach you to hold your tongue, Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually physically hurt me, I can’t imagine breaking my knee. That would literally hurt so FREAKING MUCH LIKE JEEZZZZ
> 
> thanks for all the kudos people! Really appreciate it! Leave comments letting me know what you think so far!


	4. Make is Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’m so sorry Peter, it should be me. I’m so sorry, this shouldn’t be happening to you. I will get us out of here, I promise. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.’
> 
> Peter suppresses the next sob, biting on his lip. His head his light and the rim is still dipping and swaying slightly “We are going to be okay Mr. Stark.” The moment the words leave his quivering lips Tony drops his shaking head, eyes closing hard. Peter knows the man isn’t a fool, and Peter didn’t believe his own lie either, but maybe if he said it out loud it would easy Tony’s guilt and worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! First chapter with Peter’s POV!!!!

“Please,” Peter chokes, his face pale and beaded with sweat from the pain. His eyes are wide and pleading, looking desperately for the release from his discomfort. “D-don’t do that again, p-please.” Another sob escapes his lips, because holy mother of gosh that hurt. 

His knee was burning and throbbing and stabbing him all at the same time. With his heightened senses, he had heard and felt everything in his knee. From the moment the hammer touched his skin to the cracking and splintering to the bones grinding together unnaturally, Peter had been painfully aware of it all. And he thought he was going to pass out from the pain. It made his eyes flash white and the room spin.

Peter rolls his head weakly to the side, and the look on Tony Stark’s face is haunting. His skin has flushed of all color, his eyes are wide and shell-shocked. His body is shaking, and the expression on his face is a mixture of queasiness, rage, guilt, and concern. His eyes lock hard with Peter’s, and the uninvited whimper that crawls up his throat causes Tony’s face creases with worry.

“Pete...” Peter can see the man searching for the words in his mind, though his jaw seems stuck, his face is enough to scream them without it having to be verbalized. 

‘I’m so sorry Peter, it should be me. I’m so sorry, this shouldn’t be happening to you. I will get us out of here, I promise. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.’

Peter suppresses the next sob, biting on his lip. His head his light and the rim is still dipping and swaying slightly “We are going to be okay Mr. Stark.” The moment the words leave his quivering lips Tony drops his shaking head, eyes closing hard. Peter knows the man isn’t a fool, and Peter didn’t believe his own lie either, but maybe if he said it out loud it would easy Tony’s guilt and worry.

He really just wants to go home. He wants to see May, to hug her and let her warmth envelop Peter. He wants to get to Tony, to let him know that they were going to be alright. To hug him and listen to his heart beating. He wants to feel his mentor’s protection and comfort, he want to feel safe again.

A hand on his shoulder pulls him out of his thoughts, his knee is still screaming. Simone stands over him, a dead look in her eye. A hot rage fills Peter’s chest and he balls his fist, he wants to get this lady locked up forever. “Get away from me.” He snarls, in a low tone, there is still a slight shake of pain in to though. She retracts her hand and gives him an annoyed glance. She looks like she is about to talk, but the ruff voice of Tony comes first. 

“Please don’t hurt him again, Simone. Hurt me.” His heart drops to his stomach. That same protective panic rising in Peter’s throat the same as the first time Tony had offered himself in Peter’s place. He knew that with his powers, Peter could hold out longer. Hopefully long enough for someone to find them before it was to late. The thought of Tony dying before being saved when Peter probably could of drug it out, was enough to give him the bravery to sacrifice himself.

“No! No don’t you dare touch him! Do whatever you want to me just don’t-“

“Peter!” Tony’s voice is strained, his eyes begging for him to stop. He knows the guilt must be crushing him, but in the end, it was better for him to be drowned in the guilt than to die, though he wished neither on his mentor. So Peter took a deep breath, looking away from the distraught face of Tony.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but I can’t let this h-happen to you. Never.” He watches a pleased look flash over Simone’s face, as she turns back to her table. 

“Christ- Peter! This shouldn’t be you!” Peter flinches, because he can here the thickness of emotions in Tony’s words. And his heart clenches, but he keeps his eyes off of the man. Peter knows he is crying, and the thought of seeing one of the most collected men he has ever met I. His life break down makes his chest heavy with guilt. “Please kid, just stop defending me.” Peter swallows, his eyes suspiciously blurry.

“I won’t ever not defend you Mr. Stark.” He closes his eye, a tear tracing down his pale face. The fear starting to bubble up in his stomach at what might come next. Peter contemplates his next words, wondering if it’ll make him start to sob again. But then he thinks screw it. “Your one of the only people that I can not lose in this world Mr. Stark,” he can feel the emotions running up his chest already. “I care about you too much. I’ve lost too many people in my life.” he is sobbing now, choking on his words. “I can’t lose you too Mr. Stark, I can’t. I can’t let you die.” 

He hears Tony’s broken voice curse. Then a whole string of curse words. “Peter, you can’t die, either!” The panic in his voice hurts Peter more than his knee. “Don’t be such a hero, your life is worth ten of mine!” That next line feels like a knife in the gut. 

Does Tony really think that little of himself inside?

“Sorry to break up this, Uh, session,” Simon interrupts, with a-

Oh lord-

With a massive butcher knife in hand.

Peter immediately flinches away when he sees the weapon, but then yelps as he jostles his knee. Hot tears falling from his eyes as stabs of pain coarse through his leg. Simone continues as if nothing happened. “But it is time to get back to business. Time to break you apart, Tony Stark.” She hisses, stepping up to stand right next to Peter. She twists the knife in her hand, examining the silver blade. She then hovers the tip of the weapon over Peter’s bare stomach, and all he can do is close his eyes. 

The feeling of the blade slowing working its way through his abdomen is almost indescribable. He screams like an animal, trashing against the restraints and the table groans. His vision then goes black for a moment, the pain faded away for one peaceful second. 

But then it comes in tenfold.

A white hot race of pain rushes outward from the point of damaging. Peter isn’t aware of anything but the pain. The knife feels as if it was placed in a furnace before being driven into his flesh, because the heat of the wound is like nothing else he had ever felt. His mind is frantic, his body is on fire.

“Stop- Stop!” He begs, his chest hitches and he barely breathes between his guttural screams. “Ah- no no no! Mr. Stark!” His sobbing mixes with the cry’s for help. He writhes under his restrains, the pain growing colder and more intense. Without warning he gags and gasps for air, nausea boiling his stomach. 

Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop.

When Simone draws the knife from his gut, blood instantly is pooling over his sides and dripping off the table to the floor. And the coldness of the wound make him shiver, his sobbing loud and pleading. His vision blurs and his head goes fuzzy. He now is aware of Tony’s screams.

“He’s going to bleed out for Christ’s sake, he is a kid!” He looks over at him, his eyes unable to focus on anything for long. He is really tired. Tony is thrashing against the ropes that bind his limbs, his eyes fearful and outraged. He would try and comfort the man, but his mouth won’t work and his mind is slipping away. 

The moment Simone puts pressure on the wound, he screams again, before his vision goes violently black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter, he is having it rough. So is Tony, but Peter is like, on a whole other level.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys thought!!! I’m having so much fun with this fic!


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter- oh christ. I- why didn’t you tell me?” The man looked concerned and grief stricken, just like Peter imagined he would be. “Why didn’t Karen contact-“ his voice dies as he realizes, and his face contorted into sadness and anger at himself. Peter doesn’t know what to say, his jaw seems stuck and his mind is getting slow from the lack of energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts out with a short bit of Tony POV, but then it switches to Peter for the rest of the chapter 
> 
> Song for y’all to go listen to: Flares, by the Script
> 
> It’s a jam, perfect for whumps

The screaming.

The blood.

The pain.

That is all Tony could register as his mind went haywire. Peter’s body had gone limp, laying like a corpse with blood collecting underneath him. So, so much blood. Too much blood.

Watching someone slowly push a blade into a child’s stomach while they trash and scream, is enough to give someone nightmares for life. No doubt that sight would wake Tony from his sleep for as long as he lived.

“You said you wouldn’t kill him!” Tony’s voice broke under the emotions, and a panicked sob escaped him. His kid was dying, laying completely still, and he had watched it happen like a movie. Sitting there, gripping his seat, tears flowing fast and grief so heavy it almost collapsed his lungs. But he couldn’t do anything. He could only sit a scream and cry and pray. And it was draining his sanity. “He is a kid!” Desperation and grief masked his voice, drowning out the anger inside of him.

“Yes Stark.” Simone spits, striding over to him calmly. She takes the same knife that was driven into Peter, and drags the side of it down his arm, smearing the blood over his skin. It’s still warm.

Tony gags and shakes against the ropes, that’s Peter’s blood. Oh jesus, that’s Peter’s blood. Warm and fresh, a mark of his pain and-

And possibly his death.

He closes his eyes, a wave of nausea from the overwhelming emotions causing his stomach to strain and he gags and dry heaves. It’s all too much.

“You said you wouldn’t kill him.” Tony echos his words in a whimper, staring past Simone to the boys small frame. He can’t help the sob that escapes his mouth. At any other time, he would be mortified to break down in front of someone, but the kid was dying.

“I didn’t kill him, Tony.” She says, and his eyes snap up to her face, tears blurring his vision. “I know quite a bit about human anatomy. I didn’t hit any major organs or anything. He will live.” Lies. It had to be lies. Because Peter was unconscious, bleeding profusely from the wound, pale and small looking. There was no way he was okay. No way his heart wasn’t about to stop beating.

“There is no way-“ his voice falters, he wants to believe her. But how can he?

“Don’t be so doubtful, Stark.” She flicks her hand at him, turning away. She walks to her table, fiddling around for a moment, before coming back with gauze and duct tape. She sets the supplies on the table then gets her oh-so-handy button out, pressing it quickly, then returning it back to her pocket. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asks suspiciously as she stands over his kid. That pull of concern in his gut increasing along with his heart rate. She rolls her eyes, and two men come in through the door.

“I told you I don’t necessarily want to kill him. That wouldn’t give me time to do everything I want to.” She says calmly as the men unlock Peter’s neck and wrists, then proceed to lift his back to a sitting position. The blood flows faster and the kids head is completely limp. Simone wraps the bandage tightly around his stomach, then secures it with the tape. Once she is done they lay Peter back down, restraining him once more. The men, without a word, leave once there work is done, and it is once again just Simone, Peter, and Tony.

“Well, I should await for him to wake, be back soon Stark.” She says, giving one last look at the kid, then turning and leaving the room.

———————————-

When Peter starts wake up, He feels like he’s been in a car accident and all the soreness and throbbing has been concentrated to one place on his abdomen. Not to mention his aching knee. When he breathes in , the slight stretching of his skin makes sharp pains run from his stomach and he winces.

“Peter?” Tony. That was definitely Tony. But Peter couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He was hurting and tired and weak, just waking up left him exhausted. Peter’s head swivels a bit and his fingers twitch. A shoot of pain causes him to moan as his face scrunches up in pain. “Peter, you there kid?” He hears the edge of worry in his voice, but Peter’s mouth feels like cotton and his eyelids like led, he only grunts in response. “Please wake up Pete.” The concern growing in his tone. Peter feels bad for causing him extra worry, after everything that has happened the mans heart couldn’t be in good health right now.

But Peter was really out of it. The amount of terror, sadness, worry, angry, pain, guilt, and countless other emotions had left him drained. He just wanted to sink back into his brain and let himself go to sleep. Maybe then, he would wake up and it would all be over. But that sentence slowly brought him back.

‘Please wake up Pete.’

Peter slowly opens his burning eyes. Trying to take in a deep breath, but then gasps and hisses as the pain flares up at the subtle movement.

“Peter?” He turns his head to the voice, his eyes meeting a very distraught and tired Tony. The man stares at his with such a horrible expression Peter’s chest tightens.

“M’stark.” His words slur together, and the tears are running down his face before he can stop them. His lip quivers. The silent tears are almost worse than the sobbing. It feels like Peter was going to be like this forever.

“Hey bud. Are you okay?” Tony immediately recoils a bit, realizing that last question was a bit stupid. It makes Peter smile a bit.

“I think so.” Peter says, and Tony’s looks closes his eyes, his head dropping. Peter’s face creases in worry. “Are you okay, Mr. Stark?” A bitter laugh escapes Tony’s lips, he looks up but doesn’t make eye contact with him.

“Yeah kid, I’m fantastic. Watching you be tortured because of me is just great.” He shakes his head, all the sarcasm falling from his face. Peter watches a single tear fall off his face.

“This isn’t your fault Mr. Stark. Don’t you dare think that it is.” He says, a little angry pressed into his voice. Tony blaming himself for this was so typical of him, and it made Peter want to scream. Because it wasn’t, not when close.

“I’m sorry about this Peter. I- I’m just sorry.” Peter tries to slam his fist, but the jostling of the moment causes him to yelp and grit his teeth. “Peter?!” Tony’s worried voice fills the air. Peter doesn’t answer immediately, letting himself breathe through the stabbing pain. “Peter? Talk to me!” His voice is shaking, and Peter looks over.

“I-I’m alright.” He says quietly. “I’m alright.” But the tears that fall faster over his face and the creased face say other wise. Suddenly, he can’t help the whimper that escapes him. And he is instantly in a hysterical sob, the movement making the pain worse which increases the crying.

“Pete-“ the emotions flow through him all at once. And he is suddenly fighting for air, the restraints making him claustrophobic. He could swear the one on his neck it pressing down hard.

It’s squeezing him

Pressing him down 

He can’t move

It’s so heavy

Suddenly he is there again, but this time worse. The ton of concrete pining him to the ground, it seems like the weight just keeps doubling. He gasp and chokes, but the cement has him completely surrounded. And it’s pressing down. 

Harder. And harder. And harder.

I can’t breathe, I can’t breath!

He gasps and tries to writhe our from under the weight but he. Can’t. Move.  
His chest burns with fire, he need air. He needs air. He needs air.

“Hello!?” His scream is strained and purely panicked. The sound echoes through the warehouse.

“Peter!” Tony? He heard him, maybe he’ll save him. He needs to be saved. It hurts, it’s to heavy. He can’t breathe.

“Hello!? Hey I-I’m down here! Please,” he gasps and chokes. “Please, I’m stuck!” His vision is starting to dance with blackness. His lungs screaming for oxygen.

“Peter! It’s not real! Breathe!” What does he mean it’s not real? It is, he’s here, and where is Tony? He can’t see him, but he sounds so close. Please hurry.

“Mr. Stark!?” His head starts to go slack, his vision almost completely consumed in blackness. 

“Peter, I’m right here. You have to breathe kid. You hear me, breathe.” Tony’s voice is gentle, and Peter sucks in a breath, but it gets caught in his chest. He tries again, a little better this time. “There you go kid, breathe.” He does. Again and again and again, until the blackness goes away and he is back in the room. 

He sobs, sinking his body back down onto the table. It’s sticky and cold from the old blood. His whole body tingles, he can barely even feel the pain in his abdomen. It is fast, still a bit panicked, and hitches with sobs, but he is breathing. He turns his head to Tony, the look on his face one of concern and sadness, but also understanding.

“You with me now?” Peter nods, he bites back the next sob with a whimper.

“I-I was there, again.” He whispers, exhaustion started to set over him. “It’s so scary there.” Tony gives him a worried look.

“Where kid? What were you remembering?” Peter wishes he could just fall asleep, skip this conversation. Because Peter never did tell Tony about the warehouse collapsing. He never wanted him to feel more guilty than he already did about that night. But it was obvious at this point he couldn’t just dodge the question, not after having a panic attack about it.

“I- I. I don’t. I never told you. Didn’t want you to worry.” He sniffs, and Tony glances at him worriedly. “That night, with the Vulture. He- he trapped me.” Peter was stupid to think that would be enough of an explanation for the man. He knew Tony would press him more.

“Trapped you? What do you mean trapped you?” Peter closes his eyes, taking a breath. He really just wanted to sleep now, but it was time to bite the bullet.

“He- we were in a warehouse, fighting, and he- he collapsed the pillars.” He watched his mentors face go slack, his eyes wide and horrified. He knows where this is going. “We- we were on the bottom floor, and he got out- but- I. I didn’t. He dropped the whole b-building on top of me.” He breaths, his lungs starting to feel heavy again. He will not let himself spiral into another panic attack, not today. 

“Peter- oh christ. I- why didn’t you tell me?” The man looked concerned and grief stricken, just like Peter imagined he would be. “Why didn’t Karen contact-“ his voice dies as he realizes, and his face contorted into sadness and anger at himself. Peter doesn’t know what to say, his jaw seems stuck and his mind is getting slow from the lack of energy.

“How long?” Peter meets Tony’s eyes. “How long were you in there Peter?” He wants to lie, to say it was only a few seconds, but he knew that wouldn’t slide with Tony.

“I blacked out for a while. So I don’t know exactly but-“ he bites his cheek nervously. “Probably ten or fifteen minutes?” Tony’s head turns away from him and he sees the man start to get emotional. He curses at himself harshly.

“I’m sorry kid.” Is all he can say, and that is enough for Peter. He wants to comfort his mentor, but his eyes start to close by themselves.

“S’okay, Mr. Stark.” He says, darkness getting more intense. “I forgave you’ long time ago.”and with that, he’s out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was my favorite chapter so far, I really love writing this!!!! What did y’all think about this chapter?


	6. The rush of guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he had met Peter, he planted the seed and helped it to grow by giving him the suit. This was the product. Disaster, heartbreak, pain, fear, panic, blood, and probably death.
> 
> And it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHOOT IM SO FRWKAING SORRY FOR THE DANG LONG WAIT!!!!!!!! I have been swamped in school! This chapter is..... depressing. Yeah, sorry, whoops :,D. I swear it will not be this horrible forever! Just HANG IN THERE!!!!! <3
> 
> Also, happy Thanksgiving y’all! Christmas is on its way!!!!!!!!

A building dropped on him for fifteen minutes. Alone, hurt, and suffocating. With nothing but a flimsy homemade “suit” to protect him, because Tony had been to cruel to him and taken the real one away.

Peter had endured God knows what else that night, and Tony hadn’t bothered to ask what actually happened that evening with Toomes. Had failed to see the weird things Peter did that Tony had ridden off as effects of the bite, were actually hidden traumas that the kid fought down. How he stiffened at loud noises. How he became more nervous in an elevator. 

Those times Peter had come into the lab to work with Tony, looking worn out with deep under eye bags and constantly yawning, seemed to take a darker meaning. Peter had told him it was just late homework nights, but now he knew. Knew the kid probably suffered from insomnia, PTSD, nightmares, panic attacks, the whole package. 

Because Peter just had a panic attack right in front of him. Screaming for help as his mind trapped him under that concrete. Screamed for help, for Tony to save him. Because that’s what he should of done that night. But he didn’t know. Because he had taken away the safety of the suit. Taken any form of protection Peter had, because he was angry that the kid freaking tried to help stop crime and save a sinking boat. And Tony had punished him for that.

How could he be so cruel? So blind to the kid trying to be a good person?

And even in his mistakes, even after he took the suit. Peter still helped Tony. And now he was suffering for it. With issues that no person, much less a child, should endure. Issues that Tony had ignored that were slowly hurting Peter.

After all of that, Tony should have told Peter to go. To get. Out. Of. His. Life. Because disaster flowed him and was put on anyone who became close to him. But he didn’t. He was selfish. 

He had gotten closer with him, gave him the Iron-Spider. Got him dragged up into space to fight a Titan with a ragtag team. He had lost the fight, and who payed for that? Half the universe, and Peter. 

The kid, his kid, had disappeared in his arms, battered from the fight and pleading with fear. 

When he got back, with even more trauma than before. More than imaginable. Tony was selfish again. Had kept him around, just like last time. And what happened because of that?

Here they were again, Peter being hurt because of Tony. 

Kidnapped, because of Tony.

Stabbed in the thigh, because of Tony.

Cut in the arm, because of Tony.

A shattered knee, because of Tony.

Stabbed in the gut, because of Tony.

Pain being inflicted upon him, because of Tony. 

More PTSD to come, because of Tony. 

When he had met Peter, he planted the seed and helped it to grow by giving him the suit. This was the product. Disaster, heartbreak, pain, fear, panic, blood, and probably death.

And it was all his fault.

 

Tony looked up through bleary eyes at Peter’s pale, small frame laying in front of him. The sound of his heavy breaths filled the air. Even in sleep he looked to be in pain. His brows furrowed and mouth turned in a frown. 

He watches as Peter’s chest rises and falls with breathes, and Tony’s chest hitches, constricting painfully with the guilt of all the hurt he’s caused. 

“Please hurry,” he whispers the plea to his fellow avengers. “Please save him. Save my kid”

And he sobs quietly into the dull room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooof! BIG BIG BIG OOF! Tony is not mentally okay rn tbh. Poor dude. 
> 
> Okay, side note, OHMAGAWD THE A4 TRAILOR IS RUMORED TO BE COMING OUT THE 28TH?!????????? HDJAVSKANSCSKANSBKSNSVJAJA! I’m GOING TO CRY! I NEED IT RIGHT N O W! If not the 28TH, marvel said it is for sure coming out in 2018 so EITHER WAY WE ARE LITERALLY SO CLOSE IM SCREAMING!
> 
> ANOTHER side note, r.i.p Stan Lee :,( you are a legend. EXCELSIOR!!!!!!


	7. Lab rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay so it’s been a hot minute since I’ve updated Rip sorry! But this chapter is uh- Um.. a lot. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter is very gory, and is all about torture, please proceed with caution

The door to the room slams open, a resounding bang echoing through the room, rousing both Peter and Tony harshly. 

Peter groans at the movement of being jerks awake, everything in his body screaming at him to lay still. He can still feel the sticky, mostly dried blood beneath him. It coats his back, leaving his skin feeling tacky and stiff.

Simone comes rushing in, rustling through her precious table of tools that she had been using on him. Her frame is ridged, her face set in a scowl. Peter hated how the fear spiked in his chest when she came in sight. He hated giving her that satisfaction. He had tried damn hard to stay strong, but his resolve was failing with every new form of torture she brought on him. There was only so much he could take.

Peter spared a glance away from Simone to look at Tony. The man shifted in his chair, his eyes set on Simone as she rummaged through her things. The bags under his eyes were nearly black, his complexion paler than normal. His lips were dry and cracked, eyes bloodshot from either lack of sleep or crying, maybe both. Peter doubted he looked any better.

“Okay, here is the deal.” Simone spoke up, snapping on latex gloves. Peter couldn’t help it as his heart rate picked up. “Your fellow Avengers have seemed to of found of sooner than I thought they would. So we have to jump to the real fun today before they get here.” Her voice was harder than normal, her gaze sharp enough to cut through steal.

Peter wasn’t the only one to pick up on the woman’s colder, more desperate demeanor. Tony sat up straighter, glaring at her with suspicion, eyes flashing with protectiveness.

“What are you going to do?” He hissed, voice cracking under the stain it had taken the last several days. Simone didn’t retort or make a sarcastic-ass joke like she did every other time. She just walked over to Peter, unlocked the metal that was trapping his torso and wrists, and yanked his body from laying on his back to his side, facing Tony.

“Hey, be gentle!” Tony couldn’t help but bark out when Peter yelped.

That moment of being unlocked from his binds normally would be the moment he fought back; But the blinding pain that erupting through him when she had jerked him over had caused him to lose all rational thoughts. Peter cried out, fiery hot agony flowing through him. He took several moments to catch his breath, letting the pain simmer down to a dull burn.

His eyes had shut automatically, and when he opened them back up, he hadn’t even noticed that Simon had already re-secured the metal straps over his body, keeping him held firmly on his side. He blinks at the tears in his eyes, his gaze catching Tony’s as he did so.

Peter had expected a halfhearted smile, or maybe something as small as the slightest encouragement in Tony’s eyes. But no, there was nothing but despair and guilt, and it sent Peter for a little bit of a loop. 

The man had been trying to be strong for him since they had been here, but today was different. Peter could tell that his hope was nearly gone, even with the new information that the rest of the team was getting close to finding them, Tony looked more worn and helpless today than ever. Like he had formally decided that they weren’t getting saved. Did him watching Peter get tortured really take this much of a toll on him? 

If so, Peter would never forgive himself. Because dammit he wouldn’t let himself be the reason Tony Stark finally fell apart. No. Not on his watch. 

He made sure Tony was looking at him and Peter mouthed. ‘It’s okay’. The man just looked away from him and back to he woman. 

“What are you going to do to my kid Simone?” Tony snapped, and Peter blinked.

His kid?

“Shut your damn mouth Stark.” She growled, irritation radiating off her. She picked up a scalpel, and Peter couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him.

“What are you going to do?!” Tony screaming, his voice like sandpaper. Simone glares at him, slamming a hand down on the small device with the button. Almost instantly two men came in and gathered behind the woman.

“Shut him up.” She said simply, and the men nodded. They proceeded to walk towards Tony, one of them pulling a gag out of his pocket. Tony shot them an array of colorful words as they stuffed the cloth in his mouth, tying it off from the back. The men disappeared back from where they came. 

“Okay, now that you are taken care of, let’s get this over with shall we?” Simone walked up to Peter, hovering the scalpel over his side, right over the side of his rib cage. 

Anxiety rose in his chest, he stared up at her in fear. She caught his gaze, smiling at him softly.

“This is your last experiment baby, hang in there.” She touched the blade to his skin, and he tried to jerk away, panic seizing him, but the metal held him down firmly. 

“Please, please don’t!” He cried desperately, fear taking over every fiber of his being. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, you don’t need two kidneys anyway.” Peter froze at her words, eyes widening so much he thought they might pop out of there sockets. He looked to Tony, who had also gone still, his face white.

Before Peter could ask if she was serious, she began to press the blade into his skin, dragging into diagonally from the front to the back of his side, right between the bottom of two of his ribs.

At first, he doesn’t feel it- the tool so sharp that it slices through his skin with such speed and accuracy that his nerves don’t register it. But then it hits and Peter is screaming before he was aware of it, too hyper focused on the searing pain in his side; the feeling of his flesh being sliced open like butter with a hot knife. He thrashed wildly, his adrenaline taking over and making him forget about the wound on his stomach. All he could think about was the desperation to get away from that blade as it dug deeper into him; past the skin and into the tissue. 

“Oh God please s-stop! Stop! Stop!” Peter let out a gurgled scream, banging his head against the table. He doesn’t even know if the woman responds, his ears ringing too badly. 

It hurt, it hurt so fucking bad.

Or at least he thought so, until it got so much worse.

Simone laid the knife down, taking out a tool that looks somewhat harmless. She touched it down into his open side, and immediately it was like a hot coal was being pressed down into the gash, cauterizing the bleeding and burning away the facia.

Peter let something out between a gag and an animalistic scream and threw himself against his binds, the smell of burning flesh filling the room. 

She cut deeper and deeper, completely unfazed by the frantic screams of the child she worked on, until her whole hand fit easily down into his body with room to spare.

She drew the tool away for a moment, and the teen began to tremble violently, teeth chattering from a mix of what he assumed was adrenaline and shock. He let out a wheezed sob, trying desperately to ignore the feeling of air flowing into his open side, hitting his exposed organs.

For a moment his senses expanded from more than just the woman slicing into him and more screaming came into earshot. Peter opened his eyes, watching as Tony thrashed around wildly in his chair, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

Their eyes met, and Peter could see the man crying, his face anguished. He looked like he so desperately wanted to leap out of that chair and come to Peters rescue. To kill that bitch that was doing surgery on him while he was conscious.

Peter let out a sob, gasping for air. Hot tears raced down his face, and he cried out. “T-Tony p-please help me.” He pleaded; begging to be saved. From the moment they had gotten here, Peter had sworn to himself that he would protect Tony to the best of his ability. Not just physically, but mentally, too.

Tony has been through hell in his life. From his practically mentally abusive father, his parents murder, being tortured in Afghanistan, to the battle of New York, Ultron, the battle on Titan; and countless things in between. Through all of that, Tony had managed to hold himself together better than most would. But Peter wasn’t oblivious. It wouldn’t take much to push the man over the edge for good. So he had tried to withhold his screaming, tried to lessen his cries, tried to look brave. But this was too much. 

His resolve to be strong tore with every slice of his flesh. He swore he was being striped down to the end of his sanity; panic and pain taking its toll on him. Every fiber of his being pleaded for this to be over, for someone to save him. He wanted to give up and let someone swoop in and get him out of here, to be taken far away from this hell. Because he couldn’t take this. It was too much.

But he didn’t get his wish, didn’t get to savor the moment of not being dug into as Simone reached down inside him again, putting a string of some kind around something inside of him, tightening it until it cut off the blood flow. 

Peter opened his mouth to let out another scream, but nothing came out, his vocal cords failing. His chest constricted, and he choked on the air. Gagging and coughing mixed with sobs. It felt as if he was breathing through a straw; just enough oxygen to keep him alive but not enough to satisfy. 

“P-pl-‘ease,” Peter rasps, burning eyes searching for Tony. But it’s too hazy with pain, he can’t focus on anything, it hurts too bad. “T-Tony h’lp ‘e! I need y’u- AHHGH!” Peters calls for Tony are cut short by another silent cry of agony as his voice gave way. 

Simone pushes and pulls on his organs, he can feel his intestines shifting unnaturally as she searches through him like a fucking gift bag; pushing around the stuff she didn’t need to get to the present. He can hear the smacking, slimy noises of his gut sliding and squishing together, and God he wishes he could scream. 

Instead his mouth is just open like a silent scream, his eyes squeezed so tightly shut he thinks he might go blind. He can no longer tell what is sweat and what is tears as both drip down his face. Please just let this be over, let him die. Just let me die. 

let me die. let me die. let me die. 

But he doesn’t. He doesn’t die. He doesn’t pass out. He doesn’t zone out. He just lays there, completely defenseless and crying silently in pure, unfiltered agony for what seems like hours as Simone removes his kidney and stitches his side back up.

Peters mind finally shuts down, exhaustion from the trauma letting him slip into a blissful darkness that he had never wanted more in his life.


	8. A bite of rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of Peter dying had seemed far in Tonys mind when they had arrived here, simply due to the fact that it seems too unimaginable to him. But now Tony was sat, his thoughts spinning with the very real possibility that Peter could slip away at any moment. He could detach in the blink of an eye, his heart could stop and that would be it. No one to save him, he would simply die. End of the journey.

Tony has never felt such a rage; such a burning hot fury in his gut as he did as Simone finished up that last stitch. Neither has he felt such a nauseating guilt and helplessness as he did now. 

His head feels as if it’s disconnected from his shoulder, light and floating; dangerously close to coming detached. He blinks slowly, like the whole world has been put into slow motion. His head dips down, black spots freckling his vision, so close to dragging him under- because that’s his kid. His Peter. 

The teenager whom just under went the most disgusting, revolting, unfathomable procedure he has ever seen in his life. Not even Afghanistan could compare because that was him who had to endure that, but this was Peter. And Tony was sure he would rather die than watch his child go through that. Watching a woman slice open his flesh without hesitation, watch her dig through him while he begged for her to stop. But even worse? Was him begging for Tony to save him. Screaming an pleading for him to rescue him. And Tony could do nothing. Not even comfort him with his words. He just sat there and watched. Watching her pull out his kidney with her hands as Peter writhed under her- then he is dry heaving.

Tony’s stomach clenches, constricting as his gag reflux kicks in full force. He chokes past the cloth in his mouth, head pounding with a migraine. His body tries to reach back up the food that he doesn’t have in his stomach, resulting in painful fighting for breath as his stomach spasms over and over again.

But he deserves this. He deserves this sad excuse for ‘pain’ after what that kid just underwent because of him. He deserved to be tortured, to die; not Peter.

He inhales deeply through his nose, instantly realizing his mistake as the metallic scent of blood and burning flesh hits him, sending him into more gagging fits. 

“T-Tony p-please help me.”

Peter’s words had been so broken, so panicked and pained. Tony wasn’t sure if he would ever hear the kid any other way, that is, if he survived this.

If he survived. 

The thought of Peter dying had seemed far in Tonys mind when they had arrived here, simply due to the fact that it seems too unimaginable to him. But now Tony was sat, his thoughts spinning with the very real possibility that Peter could slip away at any moment. He could detach in the blink of an eye, his heart could stop and that would be it. No one to save him, he would simply die. End of the journey. 

Tony lifted his head, vision smothered in tears that spilled down his face, falling into his mouth. His eyes burned, his lips chapped and salty. He let out a small, helpless groan as he stared at the deathly still kid on the table. He looked much to like a corpse for Tony’s liking. 

“He is a fighter, can’t believe he stayed awake for that whole thing.” Simone’s voice cut through the silence, Tony didn’t even have the strength to look at her. He kept his eyes trained on Peter, squinting to make sure his chest was rising and falling. 

He hadn’t even noticed that the woman had made her way to his side, grabbing the gag from the back of his head and wrenching it over his hair. A defiant rebellion filled him, and he clenched down on the fabric. His teeth slide together as he bites down as hard as possible, sending a sharp sensation through his mouth. But he didn’t care, he just clamps down on the cloth harder, eyes filling with fire as he glares up at her. As if keeping her from doing one thing her way, even something as small as deciding when to remove the gag, was at least a slight way of proving to her that he hadn’t given up. That he would keep fighting until the end. 

She doesn’t seem to find his rebellion very threatening as she rolls her eyes and drops the fabric, letting Tony keep it between his teeth. As soon as she walks away, he spits it out as with as much venom as possible. Simone looks over her shoulder. 

“Honestly Stark, are you really going to keep that up?” She deadpans, and he growls. An actual snarl making his lips curl over his teeth. A monstrous protectiveness taking over, his mind flashing with all the images he could of all the ways he would make her scream; what it would feel like to watch the light leave her eyes-

“I will kill you. I will make you suffer you sick bastard.” He sneers, his voice low and deadly. He hasn’t heard himself sound as threatening; as blood-thirsty as he sounded now. It throws Simone off slightly, and she turns toward him.

“Go ahead, I have already completed what I wanted.” She hissed, spreading her arms as if she was inviting him to take her out.

“Go to hell.” He bit back, jerking in the restraints. She laughed bitterly. 

“I guess I will, and I’ll see you there considering how many countless children you have slaughtered, Ironman.” Simone shot at him, using his hero name as an extra punch to the gut. She strode up to him, leaning down in front of his face. “You should be ashamed of yourself-“ She reaches out a cold hand, running it down his cheek-

Before she can do so much as blink, Tony whips his head to the side and strikes. He clasps his jaw onto the side of her hand, closing his eyes and putting every once of effort into it as he bites down into her flesh. A sick satisfaction fills him as he tastes blood, feeling her skin break between his teeth. She cries out, sending a fist straight into the side of Tony’s head. 

But he is like an adrenaline filled dog, uncaring of his own well-being, locked into his target without mercy.

“Damn you, Stark!” Simone jerks her hand back with a scream, but not without leaving him a prize. 

When Tony opens his eyes, she is doubled over, holding the side of her palm with a pained expression on her face. He spits out the chunk of flesh with a piece of latex glove that she left behind, a smile flashing over his lips. She pulls her arm away from her body to look at the large semi-circle missing from her hand. 

“Fuck you.” Tony sneers. Simone storms over to the table of tools, eyes full of fire.

“That is it! I was gonna let him live Stark but you have-“ before she can finish, a boom echos through the room. 

Tony jumps, watching as the door on the other side of the room flies off the hinges, sliding to a screeching stop on the floor. Black clouds billow from the outside room, and Tony blinks to make sure it’s not a hallucination he is seeing as Steve Rogers comes, shield in hand, through the smoke.


	9. Here to save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this literally took FOREVER to post! But uh, my phone went for a swim in the water soooo whoops! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Tony had to withhold a cry of relief when he saw his friend. Steve entered the room with purpose, his blue eyes scanning the over the three of them, skipping from Peter, to Tony, then to Simone. The soldier wasted no time when he spotted the woman. He stormed forward, combat boots thudding against the ground as he surged toward her, jaw set and eyes filled with malice. He was in complete fight mode. Every inch of ‘super’ in the soldier was radiating off of him.  
Simone scrambled back, forgetting her bleeding hand and stumbling over her own feet in a haste to get out of the hero’s way. But Steve gave her no mercy, no pity; as he pulled his arm back, shield rising behind him over his shoulder.   
Simone let out the beginnings of what Tony could only assume was a plea, but as soon as Rogers was within striking distance, he drove the vibranium disk straight into the woman’s forehead. The impact sent her to the ground in a limp heap. She crumpled up on the concrete, eyes rolled back into her head, her body unmoving. Just like that, she was dead. It seemed like much too quick of a death after everything, but Tony was grateful non the less.  
‘Go to hell.’ He thought with a growl.  
Steve didn’t look back as he turned from Simone, running toward Tony. His soldier demeanor fell for a moment, his eyes wide with relief of seeing his friend alive. Tony couldn’t help but be taken aback as he watched Cap come toward him.   
His face was abnormally pale, concern written on his features. He looks shaken, which was odd for Steve. Beyond odd, actually, more like unheard of. The man never let his act down on a mission, no matter how he felt. It was something Tony admired about him though he would never say it out loud of coarse due to his unyielding pride.  
“Oh God, Tony?” Steve frowned worriedly, rushing forward. But Tony shook his head violently, adrenaline giving him a round of energy. He didn’t give a damn what happened to him, because Peter was still on that table. He was first priority; always. Tony would make sure of that.  
“No! Peter! Get Peter!” Tony insisted, nodding desperately in the kid’s direction. Steve just shook his head, as he went behind the chair, kneeling down to start undoing the ties.   
“Tony I need to get you out first, okay?” Steve said, picking back up his Caption roll quicker than he had dropped it. Frustration ripped at Tony’s chest, and he gritted his teeth. His hands balled into fists.  
Why was he getting the better end of the deal? This was all so backwards, so utterly wrong.   
“Rogers, get Peter! Get him out!” Tony was starting to lose it, he could feel it. He thrashed in his chair, trying to stop Steve from being able to get to his bonds. He had taken just about as much as he could for the rest of his life. His breaths were labored, heart pounding. He needed to get Peter out of here, right now. If he laid on that table any longer-  
“Tony, calm down! Stop moving so I can get these off-“ Steve started, and Tony could feel himself about to scream at him for telling him to ‘calm down’ but another voice cut in. Tony looked up to the door to see a familiar face.  
“I’ve got the kid, it’s okay I got him-“ Natasha ran into the room, falling in right beside the boy on the table. Turns out, Steve isn’t the only one who looked shaken. “We found them, I sent our location” Nat said into the comms.

Natasha’s eyes glinted with a haunted expression. Her hands wavered slightly. But she didn’t let that stop her as her eyes widened as she took in the blood, the stab wounds and stitches; the kidney sitting on the table beside him-  
Her face filled with pity and disgust, she sucked in a breath, laying a soft hand on the kids shoulder. “Damn good to see you again Spiderling,” she breathed, sweeping his sweat soaked bangs off his forehead. “We’re here to take you home okay?” Nat whispered to him as her eyes scanned the metal straps holding him in place. Tony had no idea how she, even with all the training she has gone through, could stay so collected.   
Behind him, with one final pull of the rope, Steve snapped the bonds. And Tony tunnel visioned. He practically flew to his feet, ignoring his aching shoulders and legs and pounding head. Pain be damned.  
He was moving toward Peter before his brain could even process it. His instincts controlling him. He ran to his kid’s side, leaning down and touching a hand to the side of his face, a part of him fearing Peter’s might start to scream again.  
Oh God, Peter-  
Up close Tony could see every bead of sweat that fell down the teens face. The veins that popped on his forehead from the strain of all he has been through. The way his skin had lost all color, except for his red and puffy eyes and chapped lips.   
“Tony take it easy.” Steve followed him, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and steady him. But Tony swatted it off so fast that Steve barely got to register what happened.   
“Don’t- Dammit just don’t worry about me!” Tony barked, gesturing toward the metal straps trapping his kid. “Just get those off and get us the hell out of here!” He snapped. Thankfully, Steve knew his boundaries when it came to Tony and didn’t hesitate to start figuring out how to undo the metal, working effectively and strategically to not hit Peter. Natasha made her way around to Tony’s side as he did so, though Tony never took his eyes of Peter. He ran a gentle, trembling hand through Peter’s hair. 

He could of cried as he ran his thumb across Peter’s cheek. He was not at all satisfied with any on the injuries and fear that internal damage could be lurking gripped at his heart, but Tony was grateful nonetheless that he wasn’t holding Peters corpse. At least the kid had breath in his lungs and a beating heart which meant life. Life was something Tony could work with at least.

“Hey bud, I’m here now, I’ve got you, I’m right here.” Tony whispered to him, fighting to hold back tears of guilt. He could feel Natasha and Steve give each other concerned looks but in that moment Tony couldn’t care less. “I’m sorry kid, I’m so sorry.”

As he held Peter as close as possible, Natasha spoke up quietly beside him.

“Tony, have you left this room?” She asked with an odd tone, and he scowled instantly. He didn’t mean to be so frustrated and short tempered, but his nerves were shot. He was hanging on by a thread. He had been for days. 

“What? No, why?” He replied too harshly. But Natasha knew enough to not take it personally, she stayed calm and quite.

“Because what’s out there is worse than any of use thought, and I need you to know so you can-“

“What’s out where?” Tony questioned sharply. “What’s worse?”

“Tony what did she tell you about herself?” She pressed, and he shook his head.

“Just that I killed her son, and she wanted to take it out on me so-“

“She’s a hydra agent. She has been lying to you.” Natasha cut him off, and that was enough to peel his eyes off Peter for a moment, though he kept both hands on the boy. “She has been running experimental trials, all of them have failed.”

“What?” He squinted at her, and she nodded gravely.

“Tony, we thought you guys were dead.” Steve spoke up, and Tony didn’t miss the was his voice cracked at the end of the statement. Natasha slipped in to explain, talking slowly and clearly.

“She’s got a lot of bodies out there, easily four hundred. And they-“ she glanced down at Peter as if to double check that he was out cold. And when her eyes met Tony’s again, he was struck hard by the dread in them. “And they are all kids. From all over the U.S, mostly New York.”  
“That can’t be right, we are the only ones here.” Tony hissed, looking between the two of them. Despite wanting it to be a trick, he knew by their faces it was the truth. The information sent a chill deep through his spine, and he curled over Peter just a little bit more, protectiveness vibrating through him. He’s not sure if he would even let Steve or Natasha touch him right now, not after everything.

“The missing kid files?” Tony asked, earning a grieved nod from Natasha and Steve. Tony could see the guilt in Steve’s face as he kept working.

“The abduction rates have been skyrocketing, now we know where-“ Nat started but Tony cut her off when a thought hit him. The information in Tony’s head clicked, all the puzzle pieces starting to come together.   
“Spider-Man was working on the missing kids files.” He remembered the past few months that the kid had been trying to track down the missing children. Peter talked about it constantly, and how he wasn’t getting anywhere with it. He had tried to tell the kid it was just a weird fluctuation in the amount of kidnappings, but Peter had been sure it was something more. Turns out, he was right. “That’s why she found him and did this-“ Tony couldn’t even say it, couldn’t recite what the kid had been through.   
“When we go out there, I need you to keep it together for him.” Natasha said firmly, nodding toward Peter. “And if he wakes up, cover his eyes.” She grimaced, Tony’s stomach churned.

Just then Steve managed to get the last strap unhooked, and Tony hyper-focused back on Peter, every nerve in him telling him to get him out and to a hospital right now. He went to go scoop him up, but then froze. Peter could have more internal damage than he knew about, not to mention him shattered knee and the cuts and bruises all over him. 

“What is it?” Steve said coming to Tony’s side. Tony wanted to block him, for whatever reason his presence around the kid had always made him uneasy and defensive. But he couldn’t do this without Steve right now. 

“I don’t know how to carry him, I don’t want to do more harm than good.” Tony shook his head, once again feeling utterly useless. “She did so much if I move him it could do worse-“ 

Pounding footsteps came into earshot, and Tony practically flew around the other side of the table, using his body to block Peter from the door. But as the person entered the room, he relaxed at the sight of two men walking toward them.

“We need to get out right now.” Sam announced, rushing to Steve’s side, sparing nod toward Tony and a worried glance at Peter before facing Steve again. “We have hydra on there way.”

Rhodey was right behind Sam, but he split off and ran to Tony, face creased with worried. “Tones, thank God.” He sighed at the sight of his friend alive. But then he looked at Peter, and his face fell. “Oh kid..” Rhodey shook his head sadly, touching Peter’s shoulder lightly. Tony would of hugged him, but Peter was there, still hurt and in need of immediate medical attention, and hydra was on there tails. He didn’t have time to reunite properly.

“We need to get him out of here right this damn second.” Tony barked, looking between the group. None of them argued and Steve stepped forward to grab the kid. Tony’s heart leaped in his chest and anger flared through him. “Oh no, I’m carrying him-“

“Tony, you are in no condition to carry him. I’ve got him.” Steve insisted. And when Tony opened his mouth to argue, Rhodey stepped in.

“I know Tones, but he’s right, you need to let him do it.” Rhodey agreed, and Tony scowled but didn’t say anything else.  
Steve gently scooped an arm under Peters knees, carefully trying to avoid putting unnecessary weight on the black and purple, misshapen knee. And then he put an arm under the kids back, and lifted him off the table. Tony had to restrain from screaming in frustration for not being able to do anything. That is, until a small groan escaped Peter’s lips, and his eyes fluttered slightly.

Tony was by him before anyone could blink. Tears were instantaneous sliding down Peter’s pale face, his features creased in pain. His eyes found Tony’s and he wheezed. “M’ St’k?“ 

“Hey bud, hey I’m here. We’re going home okay? We are going home. You’re alright.” Tony soothed as he ran a hand through the kids hair. Peter squeezed his eyes shut. Opening his mouth to yelp but nothing came out due to his exhausted vocal cords. Tony’s heart was squeezed so tight in his chest he thought it might implode.

“Is it o’er?” Peter whimpered as Steve started to walk as gently as possible. Tony stayed right beside him, keeping a shaking hand on the kids shoulder. 

“Yes, it’s over, we’ve got you. It’s all over.” Tony promised him, eyes burning. He swallowed down the emotions, crying wouldn’t help anything right now. Peter needed him, he had to stay strong.

“Mr’ Sta-rk, pl’ don’ leave m’.” Peter pleaded.

“I’ll never leave you Peter, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Tony promised him, but Peter kept whimpering, trying to writhe around in Steve’s grip which caused him to cry more. Steve grimaced and tried to hold him still while attempting not to cause more pain to him, but Peter wasn’t making it easy. Even in his severely weakened state Peter was still strong, especially when it became more frantic. His eyes were wide and confused, glazed with terror. When he began to thrash, Tony stepped in front of Steve and stopped the super soldier. 

“Hey, hey, Peter. Peter I’m right here, look at me.” Tony leaned over Peter’s face, and the kid paused to look up into his eyes. His frame relaxed, and Peter whimpered pitifully. He let out a small sob. 

“T’ny. It hu-rts.” Peter cried, and Tony nodded sadly, wishing he could do more and running a hand through the kids hair.

“I know, I know, bud. But kid I need-“

“Tony we have got to go.” Steve urged, and Tony sent him a hard glare.

‘I’m trying.’

He looked back down to Peter and made sure they kept eye contact. “Peter, Steve is carrying you. I’m right here beside you. Feel that?” Tony asked, squeezing Peter’s shoulder softly. The kid managed a weak nod. “I’m not gonna let go, you just can’t see me. I promise.” Tony swore. Peter, despite the scared eyes and pained face, nodded softly.

“I tr’st you.” Peter said, just as his eyes rolled back into his head and he lost conciseness again. Concern ripped through him, and Tony about lost it as he moved to the side, taking a deep, choppy breath. He didn’t have much time to think it over as the walked out the door, and Tony was struck by the scene before him. The air from his lungs was knocked out.

The first thing Tony registered was the smell. A rotting, moldy aroma that punched him in the nose, making him gag. It was like walking into a year old meat factory, the stench was nauseating. The second thing he registered was the size of the room. A massive, plain concrete room, easily twice the size of the lab. And the third, and most horrific thing Tony registered was the rows of hundreds of bodies. All pale and infected with blue veins crawling over their skin. Every one of them covered in bruises and blood. Some were clearly older than others, their eyes sunken in and dried, their mouths open unnaturally. Their body’s stiff as the concrete beneath them. But worst of all, every single one of them, were teens and children. 

Tony’s feet carried him numbly through the room, he swore his heart stopped. His didn’t realize his breaths were coming in short pants, his body vibrating too harshly with some hellish emotions he couldn’t even pinpoint right now. As he walked past corpse after corpse, tears slid down his face, he covered his mouth and nose with one hand and squeezed Peter’s shoulder a little harder with the other. All the young faces seemed to burn into Tony’s brain. Every one of them reminding him of Peter. Of his kid. Who he almost had lost and still might loose. And how there were hundreds of parents out there right now with that same fear Tony experienced, but they won’t be as lucky as he to see them come home again.

“Oh god,” Tony gagged, looking at all the kids as he walked. Guilt pulled at his chest. It ate him away from the inside. He should of listened to Peter, he should of done something to stop this. He should of fixed it-

“Tony, breathe.” Steve said beside him with a pale face. Even after all the war Steve has experienced, the soldier looked like he was going to pass out. Tony whipped to look at him so fast his head nearly came off. If Steve hadn’t of been holding Peter, Tony would of punched him in his teeth.

“Breathe?! Breathe?! Are you seeing what I’m seeing?!” Tony growled, gesturing hysterically at the bodies. Out of all the things he has ever seen in his life, Tony is sure this is the worst. This will change him forever. It will paint his dreams with blood and young screams.

“Yes, yes I am but we can’t lose it right now, we can’t.” Steve responded, trying to keep his eyes up and away from the gruesome scene. Fire burned in Tony’s chest, his hands curled into fists.

“Those are kids, hundreds of dead children who suffered and you are telling me not to-“

Tony didn’t get to finish his rant, because Sam grabbed both Steve and Tony by the back of there shirts and pulled them to a stop. 

“Dammit, they’re here.” He cursed, tapping the side of his glasses. “There is too many of them, if we weren’t trying to get them out we could take them but-“

“But Peter is our first priority.” Tony stepped in, literally. He stepped toward the group, standing taller. His jaw set firmly as he finally got a say in something. He would not back off of this one, Peter was the number one here and Tony wasn’t going to risk his safety for anything. “I will not put him in danger. We get him out, that’s the mission.” Tony commanded, leaving no room for argument in his tone. 

“Tony, you both are our priority.” Rhodey corrected. Steve was on it quickly, taking charge like always.

“We need a diversion team, keep the bad guys focused on anyone but them.” Steve ordered, nodding toward Tony and Peter. “Natasha, Sam, Rhodey; you guys lead them as far away as possible, keep em busy. I’ll take Tony and Peter, should we come across some hydra, I’ll protect them while they get out.” Everyone nodded, and as much as Tony hated to admit it, as much as he didn’t want to have to be protected; he was in no condition to put up a good fight and protect the kid. So pride be damned.

“Let’s have some fun with these bastards, boys.” Nat said with a haunting smirk, surging forward. But Tony’s hand shot out, and he grabbed her by the arm. She stopped, looking up at him with a raised brow. Tony took a moment to look at all the bodies, all the lost lives. And Peter. He looks over him, the blood, some dried, some fresh, over his kids skin. He looked at the bruises and the cuts across his flesh that was so brutally put there. In that moment, Tony wasn’t sure he had ever been so infuriated. He stared Natasha right in the eye.

“Make them pay for it.” Tony said lowly. Natasha’s eyes glinted.

“Oh I plan on it.” She responded, casting her own glance toward Peter before her eyes flicked back to Tony. “You get him out of here, get him home.” She said, and Tony nodded. Natasha walked off, Sam and Rhodey flanked her closely, and they disappeared around the corner, leaving Steve, Tony, and Peter.

“Alright, it should be a pretty strait forward shot as long as they their job.” Steve says, looking down at Tony. 

“Let’s get him home.” Tony agreed, and with that, they started forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeellllll, was that angsty enough for ya? Just wait, it. Gets. Better!
> 
> Pls leave comments and kudos if you liked it! I think any writer can confirm it really keeps you going! Feel free to give me ideas and stuff, I’m always down to add something whumpy or fluffy or angsty!!!!!


End file.
